


Loki'd

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Prank Wars, commission... sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: my submission for Marvel Trumps Hate 2019 Auction. i'm so happy that I got to participate. a big thank you to Katie, thank you for biding! i hope u enjoy it :)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Loki'd

To say you miss the sun on your face and going out with your friends is an understatement. You are absolutely bored out of your mind and –to make matters even worse– you can feel your period approaching.

Pimples and cravings? Already here. Now it’s only a matter of time until you start feeling bloated.

The team has tried to keep themselves sane by having cooking classes (thanks, Vision and Wanda), play nights, and movie marathons. But what else can you do when you have an entire team of superheroes and enhanced beings with nothing to do?

Prank wars.

A bit cliché and childish but desperate times call for desperate measures. And here is where your good friend, Loki, comes in. He is the god of mischief after all, so it’d be good to have him on your team instead of an enemy.

He immediately agreed to your proposal when he heard who your first victim would be, he said something about a long-awaited vengeance but you tuned him out once he said he’d help. Both of you are currently brainstorming, trying to find the perfect prank for your target.

“We should trip him and make him stab himself” he declares proudly, puffing out his chest and the brightest of smiles gracing his face.

Your brows scrunch up, showing your disagreement. “That’s not a prank.”

“Well, I find it rather amusing.”

You make a sound similar to a snort which makes him turn his head towards you, a scowl on his face but then he notices the bag of food in your hands.

“What are you eating?”

“Food.”

He rolls his eyes but he chooses to humor you. “What kind of food?”

“Vegetables.”

At this, it’s his time to snort and you find yourself slightly surprised to hear him make such a _mundane_ sound. “Candy corn is not a vegetable.”

“Says who?” you try to defend yourself as you keep chewing, which earns you a disgusted face from Loki.

“Uh, the alimentary pyramid.”

“He has a point” Tony butts in out of nowhere, startling you.

“Oh, screw you!” you yell and briefly think of throwing the food at him but then you decide it’s not really worth it.

After swallowing another mouthful you turn to Loki and stare at him. “No tripping and definitely no stabbing.”

He sighs and slouches down a bit, catching you off-guard for the second time today. It’s as if he's starting to behave like a human. Weird.

“Then what do you propose?” his tone sounds bored, maybe because you’re not agreeing with his ideas.

After a minute of deep thinking, your face lights up in realization making Loki look at you expectantly. In return, you smirk at him.

“I think I got it.”

* * * *

“Hey, Clint!”

Said man lifts his head from his pillow when he hears his name being called. He just had lunch so he’s in a bit of a slump right now. That’s why he decides to just reply instead of standing up.

“Yeah?”

He’s met with silence, no one answers back so he goes back to his pillow. But before he can close his eyes, his name is yelled again.

“What is it!?” his tone is now exasperated and again, no one replies back. “Ugh.”

He finally stands up from his bed and starts making his way to the door. But as he tries to walk under the door frame, his face collides with clear tape, making him momentarily blind and miss the rope lying on the floor.

“What the–”

His foot ends up trapped by the rope which hauls his entire body to the wall. Then, daggers come flying towards him and stab themselves on his clothes, trapping him completely.

“You just got yourself–” your voice speaks up only to be interrupted by your partner in crime. _“LOKI’D!”_

Loki and you high five each other and, in his rush of excitement, he wraps his arms around your middle, lifting you from the ground and spinning around, giggling.

To say you’re shocked it’s an understatement.

Five seconds later he seems to realize what he just did and he lets go of you as if you burnt him. He hears a thump and then a groan, looking down he sees you lying on the floor rubbing at your backside.

Loki feels his cheeks warming up so he clears his throat and finally decides to look up, meeting the eyes of the rest of the team.

Big mistake.

Everyone has either a smirk or their mouths wide open, clearly thinking things they shouldn’t (in Loki’s opinion).

“Someone got a bit carried away, huh?” Sam’s teasing tone is loud and clear for everyone to hear, making you want to disappear.

Loki scoffs and looks away. “I do not know what you speak of.”

He hears some snickering and Sam’s reply. “Right, play dumb.”

“You idiot!” you say, angry at Loki since you’re still hurting from the way he tossed you. Finally standing up, you glare at him. “You could’ve just put me down, no need to throw me to the floor!”

“Ohhh, maybe he was just getting ready to pounce on y–” Tony butts in this time and you cringe at his comment.

“I was not!” Loki yells, interrupting him and everyone laughs out loud this time.

Tony shakes his head, still smirking. “By the way, you two came up with that prank, right?”

Loki stays silent and you raise an eyebrow, which makes them interpret your silence as a yes.

“Kinky.”

That’s it. You are ready to die from embarrassment. “Oh my god, oh my god–”

“Yes?” Loki asks and you scream internally.

“Shut up!”

A few team members start leaving the room while Loki’s face remains confused and you don’t know whether to laugh or cry at the situation.

You hear someone clear their throat and you lift your head.

“Will you let me go now?” Clint finally speaks and you facepalm.

* * * *

It has been a few days after the incident. You feel weird talking to Loki so yeah, you _might_ have been trying to avoid him which resulted in failure, the lockdown doesn’t seem to be ending anytime soon.

The team has taken it into their hands to tease you whenever you are in the same room as him. Loki acts unbothered while you only glare at them and leave as soon as you can.

It’s around five in the morning and you find yourself wide awake, unable to sleep, so you decide to head to the common room. You gaze out of the window with a cup of warm chocolate milk in your hands. The moon still shines brightly which makes it unnecessary to turn on the lights.

Suddenly, you feel a presence that makes you tense-up.

“Hey.”

Loki greets you in a soft tone as if to avoid scaring you. Or perhaps to avoid waking up anyone? Who knows.

“Hi.”

He slowly makes his way to you, gesturing to the seat across from you as if asking for permission. You nod your head and he takes the seat.

“Are you upset?” He asks with concern and a bit of hurt hidden in his tone.

“Huh?”

He chuckles lightly, his gaze falling to his lap watching his fingers play nervously. “You don’t seem very talkative to me these days.”

You feel a slight tug in your heart and you sigh, realizing you haven’t been fair to him since that day. “Sorry, they make it quite uncomfortable.”

He hums, still looking down at his lap. “I’m sorry, I should not have done that.”

A little surprised by his apology, you stare at him and try to form the right words.

“Why did you do it, then?”

Loki finally looks up but his eyes continue to avoid your form, gazing out of the window this time just like you were doing a few minutes ago. “I–I don’t know,” he paused, his voice sounding indecisive. “I guess it was a reflex?”

Nodding your head, you accept his answer although you’re not entirely sure about what he means by that.

Ever since that day, you started looking at Loki in a new light. Sure, you knew he was attractive and his _'I’m above everyone'_ attitude kind of made you attracted to him but to be so blatantly teased in front of everyone and him doing that stupid twirling thing messed up with your head. You know there’s no way a deity like him would seek companionship from a mortal, everyone knows how high his standards are which left a bittersweet feeling in your heart.

“Will you forgive me?”

Your head snaps in his direction while your heart pounds wildly in your chest. “You’re apologizing?”

He shrugs his shoulders as if it was nothing. “You said it yourself, I make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s theirs,” you try to defend him. “Besides, I shouldn’t let it affect me.”

You play with the mug in your hands and then take a sip of your drink. The sky starts tinting itself with lilac and pink tones signaling the sunrise.

“Are we good?” he asks after a minute of silence, a hopeful look in those pretty green eyes of his.

You smile and nod your head. “Of course.”

His lips tug in a broad smile and then gives your hand a squeeze before announcing he’s retiring to his room.

You nod and watch him leave, your heart fluttering and you sigh.

It’s better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it has been a while :( just wanna let u guys know that I'll start writing for some naruto characters bc I had been living under a rock and now I'm obsessed lol 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe in these hard times. stay at home if possible, wash your hands, and wear a mouth cover!


End file.
